civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Civilization Events
Civilization Events are a set of Player Events exclusive to the Community Events. This is a list of all possible Civilization Events. This page may or may not include visible Civilization Events not part of the original 43 Civilizations. These Events are meant to reflect upon a historical and flavor element to the Civilizations being played. These Events require the Player to be in the Classical Era, while having a national population of 30. Generic Event: A Brave New World This set of Civilization Event is given to all Civilizations that do not have compatibility with Community Events. Just as it has always been, when our memories of the ancient world fade into twilight - a new era dawns to fill the void... With this comes the responsibility of knowing the decisions you make today will have a lasting impact in the generations of tomorrow. Making the Generic Event obsolete. If you have a set of Civilization Event for your own custom civilization, you may opt in this SQL code which will disable the generic event for your said civilization if you have a set of Civilization Events. Create an SQL file, copy and paste, make the apprioriate changes inside. CREATE TABLE IF NOT EXISTS CivilizationEvents(FileName); INSERT INTO CivilizationEvents (FileName) VALUES ('CIVILIZATION_AMERICA'); An example of this would be applied to America if America was a new civilization added to Vox Populi. America - Out of Many, One A pioneer has approached the treasury seeking financial and legal backing for a daring enterprise. What can this do for our country? Arabia - No God but God Caliph, the ulama have reviewed your submission, and are willing to hear you speak on the matter. My King, they request your presence in the council chamber immediately. They will surely ratify your law, for it is just and holy. Assyria - The Tablet of Destiny Blessings of Ashur be upon you every day of your life, Great One. Forgive me for interrupting your study, but something has arisen. Something pertaining to The Tablet... Austria - The Blue Danube Holy Roman Empress, your handmaidens would like to do a dry run of your dress for tomorrow's function. Perhaps I can arrange for some nibbles to be brought up? Could we quickly go through these wedding invitations? Aztecs - What Has Been Set In Motion Great Emperor, feathered serpent watch over you. The elder speakers have gathered to discuss these latest developments, as was requested. When can they expect your presence? Babylon - The Eyes of Tiamat In this season of Akitu, the great and powerful of Babylon gather to hear of the defeat of Tiamat at the hands of our father and creator, Marduk. Yet in the night's sky, an angry, streaming fire can so clearly be seen! What does this portend, wise Nebuchadnezzar? Brazil - The Men Of Tomorrow Emperor, the small council gathers to hear your latest proposal. There are much talk and excitement surrounding your announcement, I am personally very honored to serve such a beloved ruler. As always, we expect great things from our country's first and favorite child. Byzantium - Nova Roma Noble Empress, once again the Patriarchy seek to unseat you from your rightful throne! I fear they will never suffer a woman such as yourself to sit the throne. We must move quickly to unravel their plans! Carthage - Quenchless Fate Your Imperial Majesty! Elissa, Icon of our People, Visage of Beauty, Protector of the Weak, Mother of-'' ''"You cough" W-well y-your Grace, it... it's the matter of your re-marriage. Your advisors are a-a-anxious for a new consort. The King's d-death, while sudden, was s-some time ago now. Celts - The Stars Align Road rise to meet you, Warrior Queen. The summer solstice is upon us again, and Jupiter is with Mars. As is customary, the elders of our land convene at your leisure. The gods speak through you, Great Queen. Tell us what must be done. China - The Dragon Throne Great Empress, beloved of Heaven, your servant kneels before you. A messenger awaits you in the courtyard! Will you receive them? Denmark - Odin Owns Us All Your helm and axe, High Thane! A rabble approaches the palace, drunk on fire. They say you must give in to their political or be deposed! You would have thought they would know better than to challenge the great Bluetooth! Egypt - Child of the Nile An orphan, raised in the temples, is maturing into a gifted, ingenious, and loyal celebrity. How shall we direct their energy? England - Mightier Yet Uneasy sits the head that wears the crown, but of late a man commanding great support amongst our subjects has directly petitioned Your Grace. Will you acquiesce to his request? Ethiopia - Lion Of Zion Ras Tafari, your people are gathered in the square to hear your words of wisdom. Show them the truth! France - To All Talents The most recent plebiscite has not been favorable to the Republic. Indeed, the participation rate has been unusually high. How can we implement a constitution against the vox populi?! Garamantes+ - Home Of The Zephyr Djalla, in a previous life you ruled over great metropoli rising from the sands. We are in need of your knowledge and wisdom. Now, more than ever. Germany - Germany, Above All Else The governors of your many provinces have called a great Bundesrat to settle issues of national importance. Old feuds have flared up, and where there is any agreement, it is an ineffectual compromise. Germany begs you to bring order to this rabble. Greece - To The Ends Of The Earth Strangers in the court again today, My King. As usual, they seek an audience with Your Highness, but curiously they will not say for what purpose. Shall I send them away? Huns - The Blood Oath Great and Fearsome King, those named Warchief by their tribes come before you to swear the undying loyalty of the Blood Oath. Glory to the Huns! Inca - Son of the Sun Another generation, another cohort of your vassals' children pass through the Palace, indoctrinated into your great Empire. The great and powerful of Inca are gathered to hear you speak at the Feast of Graduation. We await your wisdom, Sapa Inca. India - Heart Without Words Peace follows you throughout all your doings, Mahatma. If it is not to much bother, your wisdom is requested in council. We need it much of late. Indonesia - Topeng Manis, Topeng Kras Mahapatih, the King and his courtiers wish to know how you will deal with these matters arising. The court is particularly eager to hear you speak on this. Will you follow me to the Palace? Iroquois - Skin Thick As Bark The Mid-Winter festival draws to a close, and all the Lesser Chiefs and Clan Mothers gather to hear you speak, oh Great Chieftan! In your decisions lie the fates of our children and the honor of our ancestors. Japan - Land Of The Rising Sun Great honor upon your family, Shogun Tokugawa. Your presence is requested urgently by the Chrysanthemum Throne. Long live the Emperor! Khmer+ - The Wheel Turns Again Oh Great God King, your servant begs for his life! The slaves, my King... the slaves have escaped! Please have mercy! Korea - A Pinfeather Thrust The factions of the court clamor for your approval, Great King. They serve either the heavens, themselves, your enemies, and some of them possibly serve you. The Earth trembles but slightly, and they have the opportunity to make demands of you once again... Maya - No Greater Gift The Long Count has reached another festival day, but we have somehow run out of willing sacrifices. Things are looking dire, Your Resplendence. If we cannot satisfy the Gods, we will be sacrificed instead! Any thoughts as to an alternative source of offerings? Mongolia - They Call Him Temujin Khan, the latest round of captives is ready to kneel before you and beg for their lives. Would you like a cushion? This could go on for some time. Morocco - Men of Tamazgha My King, a messenger has arrived with lengthy correspondence from one of your trusted friends, last seen adventuring in some far-flung corner of the Empire. Most patient King, I am sure you are eager to receive this news. Netherlands - A Miracle Mirrored Your Majesty, my apologies for disturbing your silent musings. Your advisors are gathered in the Palace to discuss the recent happenings, as requested. Your Grace should prepare himself, I fear the debate shall be fierce, and the consequences... severe. Ottoman - Does Any Rose Lack Thorns? Your Magnificence, I was instructed to inform you if the Grand Vizier had been noticed conducting any... suspicious activities. I recommend the Silk Rope. Papal States+ - The Holy See The Curia have arrived at your Palace to attend your council. What shall we be discussing today? Persia - A Generous God The princes have returned from their hunting excursion, My Lord Darius. They have not seen their father in some years, will you see them? The Queen would no doubt be immensely grateful. Poland - Skill Over Strength Great King, as long as you stand, so too does Poland! I bring news from the council! The debate is fierce; much is at stake. Yet again Poland stands on the brink. How does the King move to act? Polynesia - In Search Of Mana Great King who once moved the Naha Stone and united the many tribes under one bloodline, it has been many years since you last proved your worth before the clans. '' ''They have forgotten your greatness, and say the mana has deserted you. You must show them why it was you who was chosen to rule Polynesia for all time! Portugal - Mother Of Wisdom Your Most Faithful Majesty, we must report the rather worrying behavior of the Marquis of Pombal as of late. Though in the past he has proved an ally to the throne, I fear for his current intentions. Perhaps the Queen would consider an extended vacation until we can resolve the matter? Rome - Vini, Vidi, Vici Princeps Civitatis, one of the Consuls has died. There are many months remaining in the year, if we are to see a new consul favorable to us we must act quickly! What is the will of the Emperor? Russia - The Less We Love Beautiful and wise Empress of the mighty Russian people, your humbled advisors bow before your majesty. We beg you to divulge the meaning of this secret meeting. How can we serve your Imperial Majesty? Shoshone - Be Careful With Greatness Strong and cunning Chief, the elders are assembled around the Great Fire. The ritual awaits once more. Spirits guide you, Pocatello. Siam - Gilding The Back Of Buddha My King, the envoys have arrived. I have them waiting in the gardens. Tell me, Your Grace, will you be requiring... assistance? Or will you be giving them a chance to be cooperative? Songhai - Gift Without Motive Great and godly emperor, your people clamor for your justice and righteousness. Times are trying, and your people look for your strong guidance in the days that are to come. Perhaps a small token of your charity would be appropriate? Spain - Deliver Us From Evil Your Grace, I apologize for disturbing your prayer. A full meeting of the high council has been called, and your presence '''is '''requested. May He bless you and keep you. Sweden - From Midgard to Valhalla From the Fjords to the frozen forests, Sweden sings of your grace and favor, my King. Yet, events external to our influence seek to throw the country into turmoil'.'' Your guidance will steady us all in what is to come. Venice - La Dominante ''Your Serenity, the grandi are becoming rather impatient. In times gone by they would have waited for the Doge's death to pass judgment on his legacy, but... well.'' Perhaps we could distract them with some new project? Zimbabwe+ - A Bull Has But One Herd Nyatsimba Mutota, we are the people of ''the Great' Zimbabwe, the heirs of Ophir, and all know they have you to thank. Great One, it has been long since you amazed us. We long for your 'mastery,' and wisdom.'' What historic act will you make next? We wait hungrily! Zulus - Many More Hills To Climb Sawubona, Warchief. Ancestors guide you. The Sangomas have returned from their sacred places with the meaning of your dream. Come Shaka, hear the will of the spirits.